Les Atomic Mushrooms
by crazy cousins of Slytherin
Summary: Poudlard organise un concours de musique/sorcellerie. Quand vont y participer les filles les bizarres de la planète, l'une héritière du Japon, l'autre fille de Voldemort, Poudlard se trouve tout chamboulé... hp/dm, hj/bk, hg/rw, mm/rl, ss/sb, mi/tn
1. Chapter 1

_**Les Atomics Mushrooms**_

Aucuns persos ne nous appartiennent hormis les persos que nous avons inventés (logique non?).

Petite note supra urgente méga supra top importante: Cette fic contient de l'humour aux plus hauts degrés possibles et imaginables vu que nous détestons tokio hotel. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas lisez. (Pitié pas de récriminations SVP sur le fait que nous avons peut-être humilié votre perso fav ou lui avoir fait très mal. Thanks)

Persos imaginés :

Heaven : fille de Voldemort et cousine d'Harry Potter (on sait c'est très très bizarre mais de notre part, faut vraiment pas s'attendre à quelque chose sorti d'un esprit sain.), chanteuse et guitariste du groupe Atomics Mushrooms, parolière et compositrice.

Miyuki : Soeur de Mitsuki, donc cousine de Draco, meilleure amie de Heaven. Chanteuse bis, bassiste et compositrice des Atomics Mushrooms.

Mitsuki : Soeur de Miyuki (perso d'un Fil rouge pour ceux qui lisent encore cette fic), clavier et choeur des Atomics Mushrooms.

Les auteuses :

Vampirella94: Et oui la folle est de retour! Ca va vous plaignez pas je suis pire en vrai... I love SUM 41!!! et Killerpilze, et Linkin park, et The rasmus, et Green day et plein d'autres (n'incluez pas Tokio hotel si vous ne tenez pas à mourir avant l'âge). The deutsch, Les hippies (Je suis hippie)...

Je n'aime pas le chocolat, Tokio hotel, les betteraves, Tokio hotel, les endives, Tokio hotel, les emmerdeurs (ex: tokio hotel), les gens de mauvaises humeur, Tokio hotel et pour finir tokio hotel et ma cousine vous comprendrez tard. (C : Je pense que tout le monde aura compris que tu n'aimes pas Tokio Hotel.)

Kussssssssssssssssss (bisous in deutsch)

Caelida : auteuse de plusieurs fics déjà (mais aucunes de terminées snif), petite note pour les lecteurs du château de Draco : mon ordi est mort (V94: Elle fait de la réclam' elle!!!) donc n'attendez pas la suite pour tout de suite. L'idée de cette fic nous est venu après un rêve que j'ai fait (relativement tordu, j'avoue.)(V94: Tu l'as dit bouffi!) Bsx.

Bon On va peut-être commencer maintenant parce que les gens ils en ont peut-être marre de ta vie Caelida!!! Aïe!!! _[murmure: bolosse _(caelida : je te signale que je suis pas celle qui a le plus parlé de sa vie miss-je-n'aime-pas-Tokio-Hotel-et-j'assome-tout-le-monde-avec-çà...)_[re-murmure: Et ta soeur..._(Caelida : j'en ai pas débile !) _[re-re-murmure: Merde elle ma grugé!!!_(Caelida : t'es pas franchement discrète non plus espèce de patate ! Allez maintenant, l'histoire ! pour de bon cette fois !)

**Chapitre 1: Le concours**

Dumbledore avait toujours des idées saugrenues. Cette année (6ème pour Harry et les autres)ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Après la Pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, et le tournoi des Trois sorciers, il décida d'organiser un concours. Mais un concours de musique où étaient acceptés groupes et chanteurs solos à raison d'un représentant par école. Participeraient à ce concours (débile selon les Serpentards)l'Allemagne, la France, le Japon, la Chine et l'Amérique en plus de l'Angleterre _[V94: ben on s'en doutait pas!!! Non mais je te jure celui qui écrit ça mériterait des baffes! Aïe! Je plaisantais Cae!._

Bien sûr Poudlard n'avait aucun groupe ni chanteur à présenter. Mitsuki, présente depuis l'année précédente parmis les Gryffondors se remémora quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Elle conaissait une fille, Heavenly qui vivait recluse depuis deux ans à cause de son père, ennemi publique n°1, à savoir Voldemort. Elle habitait Londres et avait seulement un an de moins qu'elle. Heaven adorait la musique malgré son caractère assez étrange... Elles s'étaient rencontrées au Japon alors que la jeune fille fuyait l'Angleterre. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié dès leur plus jeune âge et avaient formé Atomics Mushrooms, leur groupe, en compagnie de la soeur de Mitsuki, Miyuki, du même âge qu'Heaven.

Miyuki était restée au Japon à la mort de leurs parents pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, elle ne conaissait Draco ni d'Eve ni d'Adam à cause d'autres raison et l'idée d'aller dans une famille inconnue ne lui plaisait pas, en deuxième, elle ne voulait pas quitter son école chérie où il y avait son copain et tant d'autres tarés comme elle (ne poussons pas, elle était la pire) et en troisième, le Japon avait été le pays de sa nourrice moldue adorée morte avec ses parents.

Mitsuki utilisa la cheminée du manoir Malefoy afin de contacter sa soeur dont elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles depuis près de six mois.

"Qui c'est?, questionna Miyuki de l'autre côté de la cheminée en japonais. Mitsuki?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques!? Tu sais que c'est la nuit ici!?

-Oups...

-Bon c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?! J'éspère que t'as franchement une bonne raison pour venir me couper dans une action importante...

-Qui est?, demanda Mitsuki vaguement inquiète.

-Dormir!!! Tu pensais à quoi franchement?

-Rien, rien...

-Enfin tu ne croyais pas ça de moi quand même! Ici il est quatre heures du mat', trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que DORMIR!!! Alors pourquoi tu me réveilles? Et entre nous tu as interêt à avoir une bonne raison!

-Tu sais mon école?

-Oui...

-Ils organisent un concours de musique/magie.

-Super! Et?

-Atomics Mushrooms!

-Traduction, les champignons atomiques! Yatta Sugoi! Bonne nuit!

-T'as pas compris un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

-Naaaa.

-T'es vraiment desespèrante!

-Peut-être! Mais à quatre heure du matin, mes neurones ne fonctionnent pas supra!

-On pourrait se regrouper!!!

-Ecole... Concours... Atomics Mushrooms... J'suis desesperante... Regroupement... Ah tu veux qu'on participe!!!

-La montée au cerveau est un peu lente mais sinon je dirais que c'est bien ça!

-D'accord!

-C'est vrai t'es d'ac'o'd'ac?

-Non!

-Quoi?!!!

-Je plaisante! Oui c'est Ok. Oh et attends! Tu veux que j'appelles Heaven sur son portable?

-Euh...

-Sans problèmes! J'vais pouvoir la faire chier et l'emmerder dès le réveil! Youuupiiiii!

-Si tu veux... Enfin merci p'tite soeur je t'aime. On se voit dans une semaine. Ciao!"

Miyuki se recoucha. Le matin venant sur le Japon, la nuit tombait sur la Grande-Bretagne.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng!!!

"Allooo?, répondit Heaven d'une voix légèrement endormie.

-Heavennnnnnnnnn! J'ai une idée que t'as même pas idée!

-C'est super, au revoir.

-Nan mais attends! Ecole Concours Atomics Mushrooms ...??

-Euuuuhh... T'as besoin d'aller à l'asile? Ca je le savais déjà, bonne nuit, au revoir!

-Peut-être que ma place est à l'asile mais j'y suis pas! Alors tu la boucle et toi écouter moi! A Poud'machin, il y a un concours de musique! Mikki m'a contacté ce mat' et m'a demandée si je voulais le faire! J'ai dit oui! Il manque plus que toi ma chérie!

-Euh Poudlard?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça... Oui c'est ça! Podrard! Alors t'es d'accord??!

-Poudlard, et non!

-T'es vraiment pas drôle!!! Alors ça suffit! Tu vas sortir de ton trou à rat, tu vas coming to Podrad mit mir!

-Poudlard et pour la seconde fois non! Je te signale qu'étant la fille de Voldemort tout le monde risque de me détester là-bas!

-Rohhh! T'es pas drôle! Ensuite tout le monde ne risque pas de te détester il y aura moi et Mikki, et quand ils verront ton talent il se la fermeront crois-moi espèce de carotte!

-D'accord, t'as gagné, je viens... Mais franchement renouvèles-tes insultes!

-J'me venge, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu m'a traitée de pattate!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!

-J'me vengerai! Je me venge toujours! Quand on m'attaque, bibi contre-attaque!!!"

_Une semaine plus tard, Angleterre, train en partance pour Poudlard._

Heaven, Mitsuki, Miyuki et la nouvelle batteuse du groupe, à savoir Hermione Granger, recrutée par Mitsuki, avaient passé tout le début de voyage en train avec les autres groupes étrangers et les profs qui leurs expliquaient les formalités.

Dix minutes avant leur arrivée à Poudlard les élèves purent sortir du compartiment des profs groupes pour rejoindre leurs amis. Mitsuki et Hermione conduisirent les nouvelles jusqu'au compartiment qui regroupait Harry sur les genoux de Draco, Ginny, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni et enfin Ron tout près de la fenêtre regardant le paysage défiler. Hermione entra en premier suivie de Mitsuki, d'Heaven et... Miyuki n'était pas entrée... Mitsuki retourna dans le couloir pour voir où elle était et elle trouva sa jeune soeur en train de parler à un beau Serdaigle de dernière année.

"Miyu!, s'énerva-t-elle. C'est pas le moment! J'ai des gens à te présenter.

-T'es pas marrante! C'est pas la peine que je sois venue si c'est pour que tu me chaperonnes! Au revoir beau brun...

-Arrêtes un peu de draguer!

-Ca va être difficile s'ils sont tous comme lui ici!

-Rohh!"

Heaven pendant ce temps là était restée blottie contre la porte. Elle était belle, mais elle faisait peur. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui passaient devant ses yeux vairons. Sa peau était pâle, très pâle. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine avec de belles formes. Des voix s'élevaient du couloir d'où Mitsuki fit irruption suivie de près par sa soeur Miyuki qui avait un physique également très avantageux. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs mais ils ne lui passaient pas devant les yeux. Elle était tout aussi fine et bien formée que son amie. Elle était un tout petit peu plus grande, mais de très peu. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron doré.

"Bon!, commença Mitsuki, les amis voici Heavenly et Miyuki ma soeur (et la providence est tombée sur moi) [C : _Va falloir que tu m'explique cette phrase._. Heaven, Miyu voici Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Ginny et Ron Weasley."

Harry se leva et alla vers les deux nouvelles.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer les filles! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ca m'étonnerais!, cassa Heaven avec un regard noir. Je suis la fille de ton pire ennemi, Voldemort.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds effrayés.

-Et elle ne peut pas qu'être foncièrement mauvaise!, ajouta Miyu joyeusement en tapant dans le dos de son amie. Moi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer!

-T'es bien la seule...

-Et Heaven aussi! N'est-ce pas Heavy?

Heavenly leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc tu vois Miyu c'est notre cousin Draco, annonça Mitsuki.

-Ah c'est toi!, jeta gentiment la jeune japonaise. Et bien tant mieux!

-Depuis le temps que je rêvais de rencontrer mon autre cousine!, dit Draco. Ca fait plaisir!

-Plaisir partagé!

-Heaven et Miyuki seront en même année que nous, même si elles ont un an de moins que nous, continua Mitsuki.

-Cool, dit enfin Theodore qui ne cessait pas de regarder Miyuki pour ne pas dire qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

-Bon Heavy si tu commences à te renfermer sur toi même ça va pas être drôle!, gronda gentiment Miyuki. Aller euh! Je suis pas partie de Katsuragi pour te voir faire la tronche à longueur de journée! Je te signale que mes amis vont me manquer alors s'il te plaît tu m'enlèves ces cheveux de ton beau visage et tu souris! Oh celle-là! C'est quand qu'on arrive au fait? J'ai faim!" [ C :_ Oh une morphale ! Ron va être content._

Tout le monde rigola et Heaven osa même un sourire. A vrai dire elle était contente de retrouver sa meilleure amie, mais elle était effrayée de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle savait cependant qu'avec Miyuki dans les parages, personne ne devrait l'embêter à moins que certains étudiants n'aient de très grosses tendances suicidaires. Et puis elle savait très bien détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils étaient arrivés. Tout le monde était assis aux tables hormis les deux nouvelles arrivantes qui attendaient que la répartition des premières années se finisse pour commmencer la leur. Lorsque tous les nouveaux furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva.

"Mes chers élèves!, commença-t-il. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous recevrons deux nouvelles élèves de sixième année cette année. Elles ont un an de moins que vous mais elles sont à votre niveau. Très bien. Le professeur McGonagal va les faire répartir. Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien..."

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent. Tout le monde était subjugué. Elles étaient vraiment très belles. Chaque maison pria pour que l'une d'entre elle soit dans leur maison.

"Miyuki Inugami!, appella McGonagal."

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur de métamorphose posa le choixpeau sur la tête brune.

"Mmmmm..., commença le Choixpeau. Tu es très difficile tout comme ta soeur... Où vais-je te mettre? Trop intelligente pour Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle peut-être? Non sûrement pas (le beau brun du train se désola)... Gryffondor? Tu as beaucoup de capacités pour entrer dans cette maison, l'intelligence, le courage, la force de caractère... Non... Il ne reste plus que Serpentard... Je ne sais pas si ton caractère ressemble beaucoup à celui des Serpentards, mais c'est là que tu te plairas le mieux... Très bien! Serpentard!!!"

La jeune fille se leva sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison et alla s'asseoir près de Draco Malefoy. Elle pria ensuite pour que son amie la rejoigne et que son nom ne lui porte pas préjudice.

"Heavenly Jedusor!, appella McGonagal."

Ce fut le silence total dans la salle, tout les yeux étaient rivés vers la jeune fille qui n'osait pas bouger. Elle se décida enfin au bout de deux ou trois secondes et avança d'un pas mal assuré. Elle s'assit. McGonagal la coiffa du Choixpeau.

"Une Jedusor? Comment va ton père?

-Je ne lui parle pas vraiment ces temps-ci..., répondit Heaven tremblante.

-Oui? Bon. Intelligence, ruse et ambition? Pas mal, pas mal... Serpentard!!!"

Tout le monde applaudit. Les Serpents furent "ravis" d'accueillir la fille de Voldemort et les autres furent contents de ne pas l'accuellir.

"A présent,bon appétit jeunes gens!", dit Dumbledore alors qu'Heaven allait à sa table.

Les conversations reprirent pendant que la jeune fille allait s'asseoir. Miyuki lui tapa dans la main lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Hey t'es avec moi!, lança-t-elle joyeusement. C'est super!

-Et tu t'attendais à autre chose?, répondit Heavy.

-T'es une Jedusor, mais t'es pas méchante.

-Ouais! Va leur dire ça à eux!, s'exclama le jeune fille en montrant tous les gens autours d'elles.

-Et bien si ils ne sont pas contents on leur montrera ce qu'on vaut! On est les Atomics Mushrooms n'est-ce pas?

-Oui mais toi tu est plus Atomic que Mushroom hein?, plaisanta Heavenly(Miyuki rigola avec elle). Enfin t'es chimique non?

-Oui un peu.

-Et pas qu'un peu!"

Miyuki tapa gentiment son amie et elles rigolèrent. Des plats magnifiques apparurent remplis de mets visiblement délicieux. Miyuki s'empara d'une sorte de pilon de poulet préparé à l'anglaise.

"Mais c'est délicieux!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? questionna Draco. Je veux dire pourquoi, c'était pas bon dans ton école avant?

-Question stupide, bien-sur que si! Pas comme les école moldues! Mais au Japon, on mange japonnais et rarement étranger, je n'avais jamais goûter ces choses et je trouve ça délicieux c'est tout. C'est vraiment bon[ C : _moi je dis qu'il faut varier les plaisirs, la cuisine japonaise c'est bon mais les autres cuisines aussi !_

-Attends de goûter les muffins et les toasts demain matin!

-Super!!! Alors dis-moi, comme ça on est cousins? Etonnant...

-N'est-ce pas? Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais venue avec Mikki?

-J'ai un petit problème. J'ai dans le sang un surplus de magie qui déborde trop parfois. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne savais pas le manier et le simple fait d'être heureuse pouvait faire exploser une table! Avec du transplanage en plus! Tu imagines les dégâts? J'aurais très certainement abîmer ton joli minois et ta maison n'aurait été plus qu'un petit tas de gravier, pour ne pas dire de sable. Je n'étais en sûreté qu'au Japon. Et puis quand j'ai commencé à me maîtriser, ben je sais pas, l'habitude de ne pas venir.

-Je vois...

-Et toi et Harry... vous...

-On est ensemble, oui. Ca te surprend?

-Ben, ma soeur ma toujours dit que Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient ennemis...

-Avant oui. Et en fait, je voulais dire ça te surprend le fait qu'on soit... gay?

-Pas du tout. J'avais deux amis, des français réfugiés au Japon, les meilleurs que j'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs, Dominic et Nicolas qui étaient gay [_V94:Pitit clin d'oeil à ma couz n'adorée, mais vraiment tout pitit... Hihi tmtcey_. J'adore les gay. En fait je fais une fixation sur les gay![_V94: Ca c'est vraiment moi, je kiffe les gay c'est grave!!! _C: _Moi aussi, ils sont parfois tellement plus sympa que les hétéros..._

-Et bien toi et moi on va bien s'entendre !

-J'aime bien les hétéros aussi! C'est plus facile pour moi!

-Ah oui! Il te faudrait un hétéro qui est en tout points comme un gay, mais qui est hétéro! ... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là en fait[_C: Dray devient chimique là, attention V94_

-Qu'il me faudrait un hétéro qui est en tout points comme un gay, mais qui est hétéro. Si tu continues comme ça je vais croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi! Bref, moi j'aime bien les bad boys.

-Oui ça doit être ça! Et pourquoi tu es venue en fait cette année spécialement?

-Pour le concours.

-Ah oui, ca m'était sorti de la tête!"

Tous deux rigolèrent puis Miyuki recommença une discution avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance sur l'école en comparaison à Katsuragi l'académie du Japon. Draco parlait lui aussi avec ses deux meilleurs amis, à savoir Theodore et Blaise. Ils mangèrent ensuite le dessert (et Miyuki ne manqua pas de hurler qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé de gâteaux aussi bons)[_C: Morphale, le retour! V94: Hey! Mais que voulez-vous, il faut toujours que je hurle ce que je pense... Il faut toujours que je hurle tout court en fait... C: et croyez-moi çà fait très mal si on est à moins de deux mètres d'elle_. Quand tout le monde eut terminer de manger, Dumbledore appella ses élèves au silence.

"Et bien j'éspère que vous avez tous aimé ce festin!, commença-t-il. Bon et maintenant, les choses sérieuses. Pendant vos vacances, qui j'éspère se sont bien passées, vous avez reçus la traditionelle lettre de Poudlard accompagnée d'une autre qui vous informait qu'un grand évènement allait avoir lieu. Un concours de sorcellerie musicale. Les auditions ont eut lieu cet été, bien qu'un seul groupe se soit présenté pour Poudlard, et nous avons donc décidé des coucourants, des personnes venus d'autres écoles. Je vous demande de bien les accueuillir s'il vous plaît. Pour commencer, les voici(tous les artistes entrèrent et s'assirent sur des chaises disposées à leur égard devant la table des professeurs). Pour commencer, voici un groupe de pop-rock venant de Salem, l'école d'Amérique, Good Charlotte! (Tout le monde les applaudirent activement lorsqu'ils se levèrent et quand ils s'assirent le silence revint [_V94: et ils feront à chaque groupe donc je vais pas tout le temps le marquer_... Pour continuer, un groupe qui nous vient tout droit d'Allemagne, Tokio Hotel[_V94:lève les yeux au ciel Méritent pas d'être applaudits... C: no comment_... Maintenant pour l'école de Chine, nous accueuillons, Kinsaii Norii et Youki Jinu, le duo maléfique! ... Ensuite, nous viennent de la France le groupe Trio! ... Katsuragi, l'école du Japon, d'où soit dit en passant, vient Miyuki Inugami, nous envoie Kotaro Takeda et Keishiro Asami [_C: vive les noms japonais que V94 n'arrive jamais à retenir ! V94: c'est pas de ma faute! Ils pourraient pas s'appeller Thomas et Jean! Non mais sans rire... Et toi là, no coment ok_?, le duo romantique (et Miyuki glissa un "Ah eux aussi je les connais! Quand je te dis que j'aime les gay!" à Draco)! ... Et enfin mes chers élèves c'est au tour de Poudlard de vous présentez ses concurrents! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ses concurrentes! Normalement, seuls des élèves de dernière année peuvent participer au concours, mais étant donné que seul des élèves de sixième année ce sont présentées, nous avons fait une entorse au réglement. Vous savez, c'est une tradition ce concours, et il se trouve que mon arrière grand-père...[_C: Dumbledore part en sucette là_.V94: _Mais c'est marant!_

-Albus!, coupa McGonagal.

-Oui pardon. Donc je disais que nous avons fait une entorse au réglement. Comme le concours n'est pas dangereux, cela n'a posé aucun problèmes. Donc je vous présente les Atomics Mushrooms! Approchez les filles! (Sous les applaudissements plus forts que jamais, se levèrent les plus belles filles de l'école, Hermione Granger, Heavenly Jedusor, Mitsuki Inugami renommé Malefoy et Miyuki Inugami. Elles rejoignirent les autres groupes.) Bravo mesdemoiselles! Vous êtes les seules filles alors je vous souhaite vraiment bonne chance!"

Les filles souriaient de façon mignonne (même Heaven)[_C: Heaven qui sourit de façon mignonne... Flippant_ aux élèves de Poudlard. Theodore ne lâchait d'ailleurs pas Miyuki des yeux.

"T'as l'air vraiment mordu mon gars!, lui souffla Draco.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? N'importe quoi!"

Dumbledore serra tour à tour les mains des concurrents qui se serrèrent également la main et se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Bien-sûr les filles étaient très appréciées des garçons étrangers. Dumbledore les fit passer dans une salle à côté et fit monter dans les dortoirs les autres élèves. Les "artistes" attendaient Dumbledore en faisant connaissance. Pauvres filles, elles se faisaient draguer par tous les garçons à la fois [_C: çà V94, c'est le fantasme de toutes les adolescentes, je crois_. Elles remercièrent le ciel quand Dumbledore, McGonagal, Rogue, Lupin et les autres professeurs arrivèrent. Le directeur en profita pour les présenter aux nouvelles.

"Bien!, commença Dumby. Vous avez eu le temps de faire connaissance? (Ils aquiesçèrent.) Bien, bien. J'éspère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de rivalité et que vous serez plutôt amis. Bon, voilà les formalités. D'abord, vos managers. Pour vous les filles, ce sera le professeur Rogue. Quant à vous, un de vos professeur, celui ou celle de potions, viendra chaque samedi pour vous... euh manager. Chaque samedi, vous aurez une sorte d'entraînement. Du matin au soir. Nous vous laisserons le dimanche pour vous reposer. Aussi, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que dans vos emplois du temps, le vendredi après-midi ne soit pas trop chargé afin que vous puissiez faire vos devoirs sans prendre tout votre dimanche. Vous, Good Charlotte et Tokio Hotel, vous aurez cours avec les Poufsouffles et les autres, avec Serdaigle étant donné que nos bien aimés Atomics Mushrooms sont de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Pour ce qui est des repas, vous mangerez tous ensemble à une table spéciale concours qui sera mise près du mur, à côté de celle des Serdaigles.Mais bon, des questions?

-Euh monsieur?, demanda Miyuki.

-Oui?

-J'ai entendu dire que Serpentard recrutait des nouveaux membres en quidditch et je voulais me présenter pour être batteuse. Je l'étais à Katsuragi. C'est possible ou bien? Parce que les matches sont le samedi non?

-Et bien oui, c'est possible. Les matches ne sont pas tous les samedis non plus et on pourrait couper quelques matinées n'est-ce pas? Qu'en pensez-vous professeur Rogue, en tant que directeur de Serpentard et manager, autorisez-vous cette demoiselle à faire du quidditch?

-Oui si elle est prise dans l'équipe., répondit Rogue de sa voix roulante. Après tout, si des concurrentes sont des Serpentardes et en plus aident les Serpentards à gagner des matches et des points, cela ne pourra être que bon pour notre estime!

-Voici la réponse à votre question jeune fille!

-Merci.

-Mais de rien. C'est tout? Oui? Et bien vous pouvez regagnez vos dortoirs jeunes gens, ainsi que vos chambres les professeurs. J'ai une dernière chose pas très longue à voir avec ces demoiselles. Au revoir, bonne nuit et à demain."

Les professeurs et les étrangers partirent après avoir salué le directeur.

"Professeur?, demanda Hermione. Que vouliez-vous?

-Ah oui. Euh, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Toute l'école est au courant de la romance Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy, ce qui commence un peu à lier les deux maisons tant ennemies autrefois. Le fait que vous soyez dans deux maisons différentes, que vous vous entendiez si bien et que vous fassiez parties d'un même groupe peut favoriser l'alliance sure et certaine des deux maisons. Je souhaite depuis bien longtemps maintenant voir ces deux maisons enfin unies. J'éspère simplement que si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous m'aidiez à les réunir. Puis-je compter sur vous?

-Bien sur professeur!, s'enthousiasma Miyuki sérieusement. La rivalité dans une même école c'est mauvais, et on aura tout vu.

-Oui, affirma Hermione, et je suis d'accord avec Miyuki.

-Moi aussi!, continua Mitsuki.

-Et moi donc!, acheva Heaven.

-Bien, bien. Oh et miss Jedusor, j'éspère que vous saurez vous intégrer. J'ai cru comprendre que vous craigniez que je ne vous déteste, mais vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette histoire donc je ne m'acharnerais pas sur vous. Aussi j'éspère que vous vous entendrez bien avec les Gryffondors et les autres maisons, que vous ne vous ferez pas menacer et que tout ce passera bien avec Harry. Voilà.

-On ne la laissera pas en plan de toute manière. Personne ne la menacera!,assura Miyu.

-Bien! Très bien! Bon et bien vous devez être exténuées et, qui plus est, en avoir marre de m'entendre bavasser alors je vous souhaite une excellente nuit mesdemoiselles et j'éspère que votre première journée demain se passera bien. Et surtout pour vous comme vous êtes nouvelles (il s'adressait à Heaven et Miyu). Bonne intégration, bonne chance pour demain, et enfin bonne nuit!

-Merci professeur, répondit Miyuki, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

-Bonne nuit!, dirent tour à tour les autres filles.

-Merci. Le professeur Rogue vous expliquera quelques dernières choses en chemin de votre dortoir les filles (il parlait aux nouvelles). Il vous attend dehors."

Les jeunes filles sortirent de la salle et découvrirent la salle de repas bizarre lorsqu'elle était vide et éteinte. Les Gryffondors montèrent, quand aux Serpentardes elles descendirent avec Rogue qui leur expliquaient les choses commes les mots de passe, l'emplacement du dortoir des filles, etc. Il les laissa à l'entrée de la salle commune et prononça le mot de passe pour qu'elles rentrent. Il partit. Dans la salle commune les attendait les autres Serpentards et ils firent la fête pour acceuillir les nouvelles et les féliciter d'être concurrentes. Heaven s'intégra bien et on pouvait remercier Miyu de l'y avoir aider.

Du Côté des Gryffondors, la fête était aussi d'actualité.

**Fin de ce long, très long chapitre! Voilà. C'est une fic commune, assez tordue mais que voulez-vous, c'est nous aussi. Bon j'éspère que ça vous a plu!!! Je vous n'aime [j'avais dit que j'atais hippie. Voilà je vous embrasse bien fort, bonne année (on a commencer à inventer l'histoire un jour de noël et on l'a écrite le soir du nouvel an. Enfin le début parce que ma couz devait going to chez elle et elle a pu d'ordi pour un certain temps donc j'ai écrit, je lui est envoyé et elle a glissé ses avis. Voilà) Je sais le rêve de meine cousine était zarbi... M'enfin bon, je l'aime quand-même [défois les miens... Hum No coment. Voilà Bon ça c'est du chapitre donc musez-vous bien. Ciao [A prononcer Kiao parce que c'est ma façon à moi **

**Kuss!!!**

**Vampirella94, alias Miyu, alias V94.**

**PS: J'ai fait mon perso selon moi vraiment et il y a que le physique que j'ai changé donc bon... Imaginez-moi, et faites de beaux cauchemards sur ma folie... **

**Re-Kuss bien kussant qui kussent bien la kusserie de kussette kussetant vos petites joues kussées!!!**


	2. première journée

_**Les Atomics Mushrooms**_

**Chapitre 2: Première Journée **

Le bruit de la Grande Salle s'élevait jusqu'en haut de l'escalier qui montait aux étages et jusqu'en bas de celui qui descendait aux cachots. L'excitation du premier matin de cours peut-être. Dumbledore avait accordé aux concurrents, un dernier repas en compagnie de leurs maisons. Le premier petit-déjeuner à Poudlard était le dernier à la table des Serpentards pour Heaven et Miyuki. Miyuki s'accorda à dire que Draco avait raison, les muffins et les toasts étaient bons. Rogue passa pour leur donner leur emploi du temps. En premier, il avaient botanique et ensuite, ils avaient défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) en commun avec Gryffondor (comme bien souvent d'ailleurs). Ils poursuivraient ensuite après le repas par métamorphose. Et la journée serait finie.

Heaven, Draco, Theodore, Blaise et Miyuki se dirigèrent vers la serre n°5. Le Professeur Chourave se présenta aux nouvelles et commença son cours. Ils étudièrent une sorte de plante dangereuse et dont il fallait s'occuper avec des produits bizarroïdes. Il fallait se mettre par trois. Blaise, Draco et Theodore se mirent ensemble ainsi que Pansy, Heaven et Miyuki. Et Pansy voyant bien que Miyuki avait du succès auprès des garçons, ainsi qu'Heaven, elle fit la grosse hypocrite pendant tout le cours. Heaven s'énerva vite et failli lui flanquer sa cisaille dans l'oeil, accidentellement bien-sûr. Miyuki rigola avec Heaven et cette fois, c'est la main de Pansy qui failli se payer la cisaille de Miyuki. Les pauvres nouvelles n'en pouvait plus de rire. C'était sans doutes pour ça qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Elles aimaient toutes deux rire pour rien et rire à volonté, énerver les autres, les casser, et tout ça en synchro. Les garçons observaient les filles du coin de l'oeil ainsi que la pauvre Pansy mise rudement à l'épreuve de deux belles jeunes filles en délire, il fallait qu'elle apprenne qu'être hypocrite avec l'une d'elle ou pire, avec les deux était légèrement suicidaire (D'ailleurs, elle se sentit mal et se suicida au bout de trois semaines. Non je rigole!)[_C: Faut pas rigoler avec çà V94... j'ai pas envie d'avoir la SPA sur le dos moi_. Miyuki se tourna vers eux toujours en rigolant et fit un clin d'oeil à Draco qui rigola à son tour. Il dut par ailleurs secouer Theodore pour qu'il décroche enfin son regard de la jeune japonaise. Le cours continua sans problèmes majeures pour personne. A la fin du cours Draco se précipita vers elles en compagnie des ses deux amis.

"Dis donc, dit-il, vous menez la vie dure à cette pauvre Pansy!

-Non!, répondit Miyuki. Un peu... Un peu beaucoup... Beaucoup... Oui énormément en fait D. Enfin elle nous cherchait! Pas vrai Heavy?

-Oui c'est vrai, affirma Ladite Heavy, et arrête de m'appeller Heavy.

-Bah c'est mignon! Et puis toi tu m'appelles bien Meeko non?

-Oui mais là c'était un délire!

-Qui a fini en choucroute et depuis, tu m'appelles toujours Meeko. Et Heavy c'était pas un délire?

-Bon ok t'a gagné. Oh je rectifie. Tu as ENCORE gagné! Apelles moi Heavy!

-Ouais!!!J'adore gagner. Ca me donne un sentiment de puissance! Je plaisante!

-C'est la pire des gamines!, ajouta Heavy à l'adresse des garçons.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ;p!, fit Draco.

Ils rigolèrent tous.

-Dis Miyu, continua Draco, tu t'entends bien avec Mitsuki?

-Mmm, oui, oui tant qu'on est à plus de trois mètres et qu'on s'adresse pas la parole.

-Je vois... Mais pourquoi?

-Ben tu vois elle et moi c'est complétement différent. Elle, dès qu'elle a repéré son âme soeur, elle s'est marié avec, moi j'aurais pris encore du temps pour m'éclater. Tu vois c'est ça mon péché mignon...

-Draguer et faire la fête à volonté!, acheva Heaven. Mais t'as quand même un coeur, tu l'aimes bien ta soeur.

-Oui, moi je l'aime bien, mais elle..."

Elle avait dit ça d'une façon très songeuse, très rabat-joie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait Heaven savait qu'il y avait un énorme malaise entre les deux soeurs. Elles faisaient semblant de bien s'entendre, mais en fait Mitsuki en voulait énormément à sa soeur, pour plusieurs raisons. Et Miyuki avait toutes les raison d'en vouloir à sa soeur pour encore plus de raisons, mais elle n'était pas du genre rancunière.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de DCFM. Beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient déjà là ainsi que des Serpentards. Draco alla vers Harry pour lui dire bonjour. Il l'embrassa. Miyuki sourit. Elle adorait voir deux personnes s'embrasser, surtout quand c'était des gay. Elle trouvait ça trognon [_C: je suis d'accord avec elle... même si j'apprécie un peu moins les échanges de salive parce que çà déclenche chez moi des fous rires... je suis chimique, je sais mais quand on a vu ce que j'ai vu... V94: T'as pas fait la guerr non plus! Et puis c'était marrant nan???_. Sans moqueries, bien-sûr, mais l'amour pour elle c'était génial. Mitsuki interrompit sa vue.

"Ca ne se fait pas de regarder des gens s'embrasser!, chuchota-t-elle énervée.

-Depuis quand tu me dis ce que j'ai à faire?, riposta sa soeur.

-Je suis ta grande soeur!

-On t'a dit que tu l'étais? Pour moi t'essaies de ressembler à une mère!

-Ah oui? Tu refuses que je ressemble à maman et c'est ça qui t'énerves!

-Maman n'a rien avoir là-dedans, tu racontes n'importe quoi! Si t'as pas d'autres argument plus solides pour m'embêter que de mitonner et de bavasser pour ne rien dire, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes bêtises!

-Oh si j'ai des choses à dire! Maman t'a toujours surveillée de près alors que papa te laisser trop de libertées! Et maintenant que j'essaies un peu de faire attention à toi tu agis toujours de la même façon, tu te renfermes et tu refuses d'admettre la vérité.

-C'que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai aucunes vérité à admettre!

-S'il te plait! Tu savais très bien, et tu le sais toujours que maman te détestais et qu'à cause de ça papa et elle se disputaient sans arrêts! C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé et je suis sure que c'est toi qui les a vendu au clan qui les assassinés!!! _[C: Méchant çà... Pauvre Meeko... j'aime bien ce surnom, tu l'as trouvé où V94? V94: On m'appelle comme ça au collège_.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça?! Tu es horrible!

-Je te déteste, je te hais!

-Parfait!"

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elles et les deux tourtereaux avaient bien-sûr cessé leur idyle. Mitsuki boudait méchamment avec Hermione (qui se sentait mal car elle aimait bien Miyuki) et Miyuki faisait semblant de n'avoir jamais rien entendu et rigolait tout de même avec Heaven. Le pofesseur Lupin arriva et fit entrer tous les élèves. Miyuki s'installa à côté de Theodore et Heaven à côté de Blaise. Il apprirent un nouveau sort pour renvoyer une ombre maléfique qui s'attaquait au gens du genre épouvantard en pire dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Au moment de la pratique avec la baguette, Miyuki paniqua. Elle se retourna vers Heaven [_C: Heaven sait utiliser une baguette ? V94: Bah oui elle vécu à Londres pendant 2 ns avant d'aller à Poudlard j'te rappelles! C'est toi qui l'a décidé euh!._

"Ils utilisent des baguettes!, s'exclama-t-elle en murmurant. Je sais pas utiliser une baguette! T'aurais pu me le dire!

-Je suis jamais venue ici moi! Je savais pas!

-Mais tu sais utiliser une baguette! Honte à moi!

-Tu vas apprendre, tinquiètes.

-Il y a un problème miss Inugami?, interrompit Lupin.

-Non! Pas vraiment...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

-Je sais pas vraiment... utiliser une baguette...

-Mais comment faites-vous pour faire de la magie?

-Oh! Comme ça! _Wingardium leviosa!_"

Son livre s'envola dans les airs. Elle avait juste prononcé la formule en fixant l'objet et il s'atait envolé. Tout le monde fut surpris.

"Et bien vous n'avez qu'à faire sans baguette aujourd'hui et je suis sûr que mr Nott saura vous apprendre. Au prochain cours, vous saurez!

-Merci monsieur."

Elle fit le cours sans baguette et fixa avec Theodore un rendez-vous pour qu'il l'aide à manier la baguette le soir même après le repas. A propos de repas, le repas suivant, elle allait le passer avec sa soeur qui la détestait à présent. Le pire, elles faisaient le concours ensemble. A la fin du cours, Miyu et Heaven parlaient en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle quand Harry les interpela.

"Salut!, dit-il.

-Hey!, salua Miyuki puis Heaven.

-Alors tu sais pas utiliser une baguette?

-No coment please!

-Pardon c'était pas méchant. Tu sais, ta soeur non plus ne savait pas en arrivant ici!

-C'était un compliment?

-Ah ou pardon. Je... j'avais un peu oublié...

-Puisque tu le dis... Quand on parle du loup!

Mitsuki s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

-Euh, Miyu?, demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Tu te rappelles de moi? Etonnant!

-Heaven et moi allions justement voir Draco..., fit Harry pour laisser les deux filles.

-Ah bon?, souffla Heaven.

-Oui! Viens!"

Et ils s'éloignèrent pour laisser les deux soeurs ensemble.

"Ecoute je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure., s'excusa Mitsuki. Je ne le pensais pas... que tu as vendu papa et maman et je ne te déteste pas...

-Tu en as mis du temps à capter.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais on a des tas de problèmes toi et moi aussi... J'étais un peu fâchée...

-Et bien parlons-en de ces problèmes!

-Euh...

-Ou alors on fait semblant que tout va bien entre-nous et on meuble nos silences révélateurs par des sujets mous d'une platitude à pleurer!

-Je t'en ai toujours voulu de ne pas être venue avec moi chez Draco... Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonée... Heaven et moi sommes partis en Angleterre l'une après l'autre et toi tu restais là-bas. Je t'en voualis d'avoir plus de courage que moi... Et puis on est si différentes! Tu t'es tellement bien intégrée que j'étais un peu jalouse je crois. J'ai toujours eu peur que... tu prennes ma place dans le coeur de mes amis...

-Mais voyons, c'est stupide. Si c'est vraiment tes amis, ils ne te remplaceront pas par la bouffone de première que je suis, qui n'est venue que pour un concours et qui ne restera sans doute que cette année!

-C'est aussi pour ça que je t'adore! Tu sais réfléchir, rassurer. Tu rigoles tout le temps mais tu sais être sérieuse quand il le faut. Tu trouves toujours les mots dans les pires situations et les bon côtés de chaque chose... C'est pas mon cas.

-Tu crois que tu aurais autant d'amis si tu n'étais pas absolument géniale grande soeurette?[_C: Mon dieu, c'est guimauve là. V94: Oui enfin si elles jouent les soeurs dures tout le temps ça va être chiant! Si t'étais pas contente fallait l'enlever ce passage ._

-Tu sais, si tu comptes repartir au Japon, bien que je te préférais à mes côtés, qu'est-ce qe tu vas y faire?

-Continuer à grandir, retrouver mes amis, Ijan (ex petit-copain)... Et puis qui sais, peut-être devenir... aurore?!

-Je suis sûre que tu ferais une excellente aurore. Mais avec Ijan, c'est terminé?

-Oui bien-sûr! Je serais pas venue sinon!

-Tu sais, quand... quand tu étais petite tu voulais régner sur le Japon, à ma place. Je suis l'aînée, normalement, c'est moi qui dois régner. Je suis retournée ici à la demande de Oncle Lucius, mais le trône est libre. Je pense rester ici pour toujours et toi... enfin, tu pourrais... prendre ma place et... régner.

-Mitsu tu es sure que tu te sens bien? Non parce qu'il faut le dire sinon...

-Je suis sérieuse!

-Non mais sans rire? Tu me vois reine moi? Je suis une coureuse grave, et puis je suis du genre aussi délicate qu'un mangemort en colère, sérieusement!

-Tu n'as pas d'âme soeur, toi. Pourtant, je sens qu'elle est là, près de toi, mais je ne le vois pas. Le fil part mais n'arrive pas... Je ne comprends pas.[_V94: Vous non plus devez pas comprendre grand-chose. Il faut lire "un fil rouge" pour comprendre. Et si vous avez la flemme, pour résumer, on dira que c'est le fil qui uni les âmes soeur et que Mitsuki voit_.

-Allons manger, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-T'as raison, j'ai faim!

-Les estomacs d'abord!, reprirent-elles ensemble en rigolant. [_C: Morphales powaaaaa ! Et dire qu'elles ont du sang Malefoy dans les veines... V94: Mais tu cherches la bagarre toi ou quoi:p_

Puis en marchant Mitsuki relança la conversation.

"Mais! Tu voulais être reine avant, non?

-C'était un rêve d'enfant. Comme toutes les petites filles, je voulais être une belle princesse aimée par son beau prince charmant.

-Mais tu es déjà princesse! Tu montes juste d'un grade. Le Japon a besoin de toi.

-Faux, le Japon a besoin de toi! C'est toi la future reine en proie à l'accès au trône de Japon, pas moi! Tu pourrais régner avec ton mari.

-Mais je veux rester ici... Avec Remus, c'est là que sont tous ses amis, et les miens aussi, notre famille à chacun. Et puis toi, tu n'aimes pas les responsabilités, mais enfin... je suis sûre que tu sauras toujours faire les bons choix.

-Ta famille ne serait pas ici si j'acceptais, pas toute puisque je serais là-bas. Et puis si je refusais, tu serais obligée d'y aller. Papa et maman ont décidés de ne pas changer la loi quand à l'héritier, et dans ce cas l'héritière du trône, parce qu'ils savaient parfaitement que tu serais mieux que moi. Il est à toi ce trône. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un intendant qui régnera là-bas pendant que tu resteras ici. C'est tout. Maintenat, on change de discussion s'il te plaît."[_V94: Pour ceux qui comprennent pas, Mitsuki dans "Un fil rouge" et en fait l'héritère du trône du Japon_.

Elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres, mais Mitsuki restait songeuse. Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'installèrent à leur table. Mitsuki à gauche d'Heaven et Miyuki entre elle et Hermione. Elles se faisaient toujours et encore draguer sauf par les Japonnais car ils connaissaient très bien Heaven, Miyuki et Mitsuki. Un groupe, Tokio hotel, restait légèrement à l'écart. Miyuki voulu les inviter à être plus causants.

"Et bien vous n'êtes pas très bavards!, fit elle.

-Euh oui, on est un peu dépaysés..., se justifia Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur.

-Eux aussi et moi aussi! En fait je ne suis arivée que cette année ici, avant j'étais à Katsuragi, l'école du Japon mais avec le concours ma soeur m'a demandé et j'ai dit oui. Enfin bon! C'est beau l'Allemagne? Vous savez, j'ai une belle cousine, enfin pas vraiment. C'est la soeur du copain à mon cousin. Et ben elle vit en Allemagne. Eternelle, elle s'appelle. Enfin s'appelait. Elle s'est fait tuer par des mangemorts alors qu'elle venait de rencontrer son frère pour la première fois l'année dernière. Une histoire assez compliquée [_V94: Euh les gens?! Eternelle c'est une perso dans mon hitoire "La lignée du Sang". Que je vous rassure, elle va pas mourir. Enfin je sais pas vraiment... Mais bon là c'est juste que je voulais la mettre, c'est tout. Et l'histoire c'est pas la même que celle que je vais raconter donc vous 'quiétez pas_!

-Mais ça a l'air intéressant. On técoute.

-Ben l'année dernière, Harry a su qu'il avait une soeur qui avait été envoyée en Allemagne pour être protégée quand elle avait tout juste un an. Ils se sont rencontrés , l'été, à leur anniversaire, c'était des faux jumeaux, et s'entendaient bien. Mais la nuit, on lui tendit un piège et elle se fit tuer malgré ses pouvoirs ultra puissants. Voilà, Harry à eu du mal à s'en remettre mais ça aurait été pire à mon avis s'il se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

-Tu racontes l'histoire d'Eternelle?, questionna Mitsuki.

-Oui. Tragique, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui un peu..."

Elle changèrent de sujet et bavassèrent un peu avec les Tokio hotel. Enfin eux ne dirent pas grand-chose. Ils écoutèrent en silence. Bill ne décrochait pas son regard de la belle, très belle, très très belle, très très très belle _[bon je crois qu'on a compris_ Heaven qui conversait avec les autres filles en triturant une de ses mèches sombres et Tom [son jumeau for the incults, lui bavait presque devant Miyuki. Il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, même si ce fut bref à chaque fois. Et quand elle lui souriait il se sentait presque fondre. Même si elle lui adressait rarement de sourire, et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui les rendaient si précieux et si beaux. Bill ressentait la même chose pour Heavenly. Miyuki, au grand regret de Tom, s'interessait particulièrement à Gustav et Georg sans pour autant draguer (Elle va pas faire que ça non plus, elle aime bien aussi les amis hein!)[_V94: A prononcer Goustave et Guéorgue!!! et pas george, qu'on se le dise. C'est pas que je les aime mais j'adore l'Allemagne et sa langue alors respect SVP. Cimer_!.

Par mégarde, Miyuki à un moment du repas, se retourna vers la très proche table des Serdaigles et croisa le regard du beau brun. Ils se sourirent mutuellement pendant un assez long moment, puis elle fut interrompue par Hermione qui lui demandait un avis.

"... ccord Miyu?, dit-elle.

-Quoi, hein, me parlerait-on?

-Tu n'écoutais pas un mot de ce que je te disais, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu viens de m'envoyer une bouée de sauvetage que je n'éspérais pas, du moins pas si vite!, répondit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Elle était en train de se noyer dans les yeux d'un super Serdaigle brun., éxpliqua Heaven la bouche pleine de tarte à la figue. [_V94: Charmant... La bouche pleine de tarte à la figue... Faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner..._

-Ah ouais? Comment il s'appelle?

-A vrai dire, je sais pas..., anonça Miyu.

-Dis Meeko, tu crois quand même pas qu'il serait temps de le savoir?, plaisanta Heaven."

Elles rigolèrent. Enfin elles se levèrent, saluèrent les autres, et Hermione et Mitsuki partirent en directon du cours de sortilèges et Heaven et Miyuki vers celui de métamorphose. Devant, elles retrouvèrent Theodore, Blaise et Draco. McGonagal vint enfin et les fit entrer. Lupin lui avait apparemment expliquer le problème de Miyuki et elle décida de lui accorder la même chose. Miyuki s'installa à côté de Draco, Blaise à côté d'une Serpentarde discrète qu'il aimait bien, Amber Ferson et Théodore prit place avec Heaven à la même table. Là non plus, pas de problèmes majeurs.

A la fin, les amis commencèrent leurs devoirs dans la salle commmune des Serpentards. Ils plaisantèrent un moment et ensuite allèrent au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés avec leurs autres amis de Gryffondor à la bibliothèque. Ils les retrouvèrent là-bas. Ils rigolèrent et parlèrent jusqu'au repas. A table, ce fut pour les jeunes concurrentes la même scène qu'au midi. Ca commençait à les lasser. Elles ne leur parlaient presque plus, sauf Miyuki qui parlait sans cesse avec Gustav et Georg. Elle les trouvait super sympas, et eux de même. Hermione partageait leurs petits délires et Heaven discutait avec les Japonnais, quand à Mitsuki, elle broyait du noir en écoutant Kinsaii Norii parler de rock de son pays. Un peu plus tard, Mitsuki partit et Heaven la suivit au grand damn de sa meilleure amie. Miyuki et Hermione restèrent pour parler avec Gustav et Georg.

Enfin, la Grande Salle devint complètement vide. Tout le monde venait de partir. Hermione monta à sa tour et Miyuki descendit aux cachots. Dans la salle commune, elle retrouva Heaven qui faisait une petite partie de polochon moldue avec Draco et Blaise qui faisait une partie de Babyquidditch avec Theodore. Elle salua tout le monde et se joignit à Amber Ferson qui s'amusait avec une balle de baseball. C'était une fille de moldus. Elle était allée à Serpentard, elle ne savait pourquoi. Sans doutes parce qu'elle s'entendait super bien avec tout le monde dedans et qu'elle avait un esprit un peu assassin, méchant... Elle était assez étrange mais sympa en dehors de son esprit Serpentard. Theodore avait fini sa partie et Miyuki abandonna Amber pour aller s'entraîner à la baguette.

"On s'entraîne où?, demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien Lupin a dit qu'on pouvait prendre une salle de classe.

-Soit! On y va. A tout à l'heure le people! Heaven, tu m'attends! Je dois me venger. Prépare des oreillers."

Elle rigola puis laissa sa copine partir en compagnie de Théo (surnom de Théodore pour les not doués). Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe ouverte. Ils se placèrent près du bureau.

"Bon, commença Théodore, on a qu'à commencé par du simple. _Wingardium Levosia_, tu connais?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien. Alors euh... fait comme ça avec ta baguette."

Il fit le mouvement, on tourne et on abaisse. Elle essaya mais n'arriva à rien. Elle essaya ensuite sur une feuille de parchemin abîmée sortant de la poubelle, celle-ci s'enflamma, elle essaya à nouveau sur une bougie, elle se transforma en neige et coula le long du bureau.

"C'est un désastre!, se désola-t-elle. Je te fais perdre ton temps. Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave, on va réessayer. Je vais t'aider."

Il alla vers elle, elle était de dos. Il entoura sa taille avec son bras gauche et prit son poignet avec sa main droite. Le contact de sa peau le fit frissoner. Il lui fit faire le mouvement délicatement et elle prononça la formule, le livre visé s'envola. Elle se retourna vers le beau, très beau blond. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Theodore se retenait de se jeter sur elle. Il avait connu beaucoup de filles, mais celle là... Sans le vouloir, il reserra son étreinte.

"Théodore!, fit Miyu en coupant ce moment. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as raison. Tu n'as qu'à essayer... L'_implosium_.

-Oui."

Theodore était appuyé sur le bureau avec sa main tout près d'un miroir. Miyuki visa un bougeoir sur le bureau derrière sa main. Elle prononça la formule. Le miroir explosa à la place du bougeoir ce qui projeta des bouts de verre dans la belle main du jeune homme.

"Oh non!, hurla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas je te jure!

-Ce n'est rien."

Elle se précipita vers le Serpentard et prit sa main blessée dans la sienne. Il frissonna à nouveau. Miyuki se leva et se mit à fouiller à toute vitesse dans les tiroirs du bureu en lançant des "Il doit bien y avoir du tissu, un nouchoir, quelque chose!" Enfin elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu. Elle enleva les morceaux de verre de la main de Theodore et la banda avec le mouchoir. Elle se réexcusa. Puis elle se leva et s'entraîna à viser. Au bout de quelques mauvais tirs, elle enchaîna plusieurs bonnes explosions. Elle s'arrêta puis décida avec Theodore de retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois là-bas, tout leurs amis les avaient attendus. Ils racontèrent comment la japonaise avait galéré pour faire un bon tir. Après, Heaven et Miyu commencèrent une bataille d'oreillers. Blaise s'y introduisit entraînant à sa suite Draco et enfin Theodore. Ils allèrent enfin se coucher.


	3. La Dure vie d'Heaven

_**Les Atomics Mushrooms**_

**Chapitre 3: La dure Vie d'Heaven**

Le vendredi était arrivé. La première semaine était passée si vite que c'en était terrifiant. C'était ce soir qu'étaient les qualifications pour le quidditch. Comme promis Miyuki y participa. Elle eut d'ailleurs la place de batteuse si gentiment accordée par Marcus Flint. Elle faisait des prouesses. Elle annonça la nouvelle à tout le monde dans la bibliothèque. Tout le monde était fier d'elle. Draco qui avait vu les qualifications en tant qu'attrapeur affirmait qu'il la trouvait extrêmement douée. Aussi avait-elle appris à ce servir d'une baguette. Au début elle visait asser mal, mais ça s'arrangea au bout de deux ou trois cours avec une baguette.

Heaven aurait également voulu y participer mais il lui aurait fallu pour cela montrer ses cicatrices, toutes ces marques laissées par son "père" et par ses mangemorts tou au long de sa vie, lors des entraînement. Or elle ne voulait pas monter à quel point elle était fragile et détruite de l'intérieur, à quel point son géniteur avait réussi à la briser. De plus, elle avait d'autres choses à penser comme, la première répétition du groupe qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain.

"Dites les filles, commença Heaven alors que le groupe était à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Harry, Draco et Ron, demain c'est notre première répèt'!

-Youpi!, cria Miyuki.[C: _On aura beau dire mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas me retrouver tout le temps à coté de Meeko, vous dis pas le nombre de décibels quand elle crie.V94: Eh Oh!_

-Ouais, je vais faire pour la première fois de la batterie dans un groupe..., dit Hermione.

-Ca va bien se passer, rassura Mitsuki, moi aussi au début j'avais peur. [C: _Selon moi, le plus effrayant c'est les conseils qu'on donne pour ne pas avoir le trac du genre "imagine que le public est à poil" là au mieux tu baves parce que tu as de beau spécimens de l'espèce humaine face à toi ou tu as un énorme fou rire à un moment clé de la pièce, au pire tu as envie de vomir car tu viens de t'imaginer le fossile qui te sert de prof de grec à poil. Dans tous les cas, tout le monde te regarde bizarrement._

-Oui mais on a Rogue en manager.[C: _Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne-t-il sur ce prof? Si çà se trouve c'est un homme charmant en privé._

-En quoi est-ce un problème?, questionna Draco.

-Nan mais sans rire, Rogue... Il me déteste.[C: _Mais non, il ne peut simplement pas te supporter, nuance... Moi aussi j'aurais du mal._

-Je crois qu'il aime pas trop les personnes plus intelligentes que lui, qui ne sont, soit dit en passant, pas rares, lança Miyuki.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu dis ça??!, s'énerva Draco.

-C'est la vérité.

-C'est faux! Et puis d'abord c'est ton prof principal, et il est très doué dans sa partie.

-Si tu le dis...

-Bon, on va manger?, proposa Harry mettant fin à la dispute générale.

-Bonne idée[C: --' _Y avait longtemps_

-Draco chéri, peux-tu te lever s'il te plaît?

-Hein, ah oui pardon mon coeur."

Miyuki rigola. Elle entama une discution avec Theodore sur la DFCM pendant le voyage vers la Grande Salle. Mitsuki lui proposa alors de venir dîner avec elle et Lupin Au trois balais le lendemain soir. Elle accepta avec une joie immense. Chacun partit ensuite vers sa table respective.

Heavenly parla pour une fois un peu à Bill des Tokio Hotel. [_V94: Rahh c'est dur d'écrire ça!!! _C: _Argh, mes oreilles! Mais suis d'accord avec toi seulement si tu pouvais crier un tantinet moins fort. _Elle le trouvait en fait assez sympa. Et il était évident qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle se leva plus tôt que les autres parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un garçon s'intéresser un tant soit peu à elle puisqu'ils étaient soit gays, soit ils la fuyaient comme la peste. Miyuki la suivit bien qu'elle n'eût pas manger grand-chose du fait qu'elle ne cessait de bavasser avec les Georg et Gustav [V94_: Oui ça me prend souvent de dire les ou le devant des noms. Par exemple Pierre devient Le Pierre. Bref Passons! C: Son petit côté marseillais qui ressort de temps à autre.V94: Comment oses-tu dire ça à la fidèle parisienne que je suis?!!! Je savais pas que c'était marseillais!!! Je croyais que c'était Vampirellien94..._

_"_Hey Heaven!, appela-t-elle. Attends moi! Au revoir tout le monde! Heaven!

-Oui?, répondit celle-ci quand elles eurent rejoint le hall.

-Ben rien, attends-moi c'est tout.

-Ah ok.

-Pourquoi t'es partie?

-Je pouvais plus voir Bill.

-Il a l'air de t'apprécier lui.

-Rien à faire!

-T'es amoureuse!

-Pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça?!

-Parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu n'oses pas trop rester près de lui. Et en plus tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Non, c'est pas vrai.

-Mais bien sûr. On verra bien.

-C'est tout vu!"

Elles rigolèrent et descendirent aux cachots. Elles parlèrent tranquillement et attendirent le retour de Draco qui devait rentrer avec son copain. Les deux arrivèrent assez rapidement et pensant être seuls, ils entrèrent tout en s'enbrassant passionément. Heavenly et Miyuki se regardèrent et retinrent un fou rire, non sans mal avant de signifer leur présence par un raclement de gorge commun qui les fit exploser de rire sans le vouloir. Les deux hommes les regardèrent gênés, mais elles se tordaient de rire sur le canapé vert sombre de la salle commune. Elles en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent plus par obligation et respect en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter une nouvelle crise, elles regardèrent le Gryffondor et le Serpentard rouges de honte. Elles, elles évitaient de se regarder de peur d'éclater. Elles avaient bien du mal à se retenir et devaient faire de gros efforts [_V94: Titite pensée pour Dominic et Nicolas hein C? MDR passage pour toi... Et un peu pour moi... C: N'empêche, çà a quelque chose de traumatisant de voir son meilleur ami et son ex en train de le faire... enfin plus pour eux je crois. Maintenant peux plus voir deux garçons s'embrasser sans avoir un fou rire _TT_. Vous imaginez, peux pas regarder queer as folk sans me bidonner toutes les deux secondes, c'est pas une vie._.

"Oui bon hein no coment ok?, fit Draco un peu énervé en reboutonnant sa chemise."

Les deux Serpentardes ne purent se retenir plus longtemps. Heaven n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter même en se mordant la main férocement et Miyuki avait déjà mangé la moitié du canapé. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur un fauteuil, Harry sur les genoux de Draco, d'un air boudeur. Dix minutes après, au moins, elle s'arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent les deux amoureux.

"Désolées..., dit Heaven. On voulait pas, mais c'était bien marrant.

-Ca dépend pour qui..., continua de bouder Draco.

-Ben vous je sais pas mais nous c'était marrant.

-On a vu ça.

-Petit conseil, la prochaine fois, vérifiez qu'il n'y a personne avant de commencer, on vous aime beaucoup mais on n'a pas besoin de voir comment vous allez faire vos enfants (Nouveau fou-rire mais un peu moins long).

-On croyait que tout le monde mangeait encore, se justifia Harry.

-Oui mais Heaven a voulu rentrer avant. Elle avait peur de se jeter sur Bill des Tokio Hotel, expliqua Miyuki.

-Je n'avais pas peur de me jeter sur Bill!, cria Heaven.

-Si tu le dis. Il doit y avoir une salle de classe libre, vous n'avez qu'à la prendre.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on va faire!, bougonna Draco en poussant Harry pour qu'il se lève."

Ils se prirent par la main et sortirent du cachot. Les deux filles rigolèrent à nouveau puis Blaise et Theodore entrèrent et les surprirent en train de se mordre pour s'arrêter de rire.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ici?, demanda Blaise qui se mit à rire à son tour en apercevant les deux demoiselles.

-Oh non rien de bien grave..., fit Heaven en essuyant une larme de rire.

-Ca non!, confirma Miyuki en rigolant toujours plus. Et vous ça va?, reprit-elle après s'être arrêtée.

-Oui oui..., répondit Blaise. Vous n'auriez pas vu Draco et Harry par hasard?

-Non!, dit Heaven en recommençant de rire avec Miyuki. Bon on arrête c'est plus drôle. Hihi!

-Zeeeennnn, fit Miyuki en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Ok, ils ont du aller faire leurs peties affaires..., supposa Theodore. (Heaven et Miyu eurent un regard complice).

-On fait une partie de Babyquidditch?, proposa Blaise.

-Volontiers!, s'enthousiasma Heaven.

-Non merci je suis crevé!, déclina Theodore.

-Moi de même, refusa à son tour Miyuki. On vous laisse tous seuls. Bonne nuit!

-Pas de bêtises hein?

-Oh non ça rique pas, Heaven est amoureuse de Bill!

-Je suis pas amoureuse de Bill pauvre prune!, hurla Heaven en balançant un oreiller à son amie qui avait déjà couru jusqu'au dortoir pour éviter d'être massacrée. Quelle conne cette fille!

-J'ai entendu!, répondit Miyu du dortoir.

-Bien fait pour toi! Bonne nuit Theo!

-Salut mec!, fit Blaise. On la fait cette partie?,

-Ouais! A tes balais je vais gagner.

-Quelle arrogance!

-Je suis une Serpentard! Et une Jedusor... oublie ce que je viens de dire s'il-te-plait. En tout cas je n'ai jamais perdu une seule partie.

-Toutes les mêmes à vouloir gagner pour obtenir mon magnifique corps!

-Et c'est moi l'arrogante? Je ne veux pas de ton magnifique corps Blaisy! Et en plus t'es pas gay?

-Non ma chère, je suis bi, nuance.

-Peu importe! Prêt à perdre?" _[V94: Les 3 dernières répliques sont de ma cousine!! Trop fun!!!_

Ils rigolèrent gentiment puis commencèrent leur partie. Blaise engagea la discution.

"Alors ton père c'est Voldemort? Dur non?

-Mon père c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor et oui c'est très dur. Tout le monde me juge à cause de ça.

-Enfin la première fois qu'on t'a vue, t'as bien refroidi Potter avec ton "Je suis la fille de ton pire ennemi".

-Il était hypocrite j'en suis sure.

-Non c'est pas son genre. Alors comment t'as fait durant tout ce temps?

-J'ai vécu au Japon au début et je trouvais çà génial parce que j'avais des amis, pas des masses, c'est vrai mais de vrais amis et çà me rendait heureuse. Et puis il y a deux ans, quand mon "père" est revenu, je suis revenue à Londres. Je vivais recluse dans un petit appartement insalubre et j'avais des cours à domicile par le père de Draco. Mon père voulait que j'apprennes abslument la magie noire. C'est comme ça que j'ai repris contact avec Mitsu il y a un an quand elle est allée vivre chez Draco.

-Ca devait être dur.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Désolé pour toi. Dorénavant je ne te prendrais pas pour la fille de Vol... de Tom Jedusor mais comme Heavenly Jedusor, une fille ultra sympa, mignonne quoiqu'un peu zarb et une super amie.

-Merci.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu as appris la magie avec baguette?

-Ouais.

-Ca a dû te faire bizarre de venir ici, avec pleins de monde, des gens que tu n'avais jamais vu?

-Oui c'était le bout du tunnel, le retour vers la lumière. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais j'étais tellement heureuse quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil de Miyuki.

-Le coup de fil?

-Les moldus utilisent des choses pour communiquer qui s'appellent portable ou téléphone. Quand quelqu'un nous appelle, on dit qu'on reçoit un coup de fil, ou de téléphone.

-Ah je vois. Alors tu as du vraiment exploser de joie.

-Non pas vraiment, en fait je l'ai même un peu rembarrée au ébut. Je ne montre pas mes sentiments, je suis très renfermée sur moi-même, c'est dur à expliquer. Mais au fond de moi j'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il m'a semblé être une délivrance... Mais mon père, lui, a vu un déshonneur. Aller à Poudlard alors que je pouvais rester et devenir une des ses fidèles... En apprenant cela, il a commencé à me torturer, m'a infligé doloris sur doloris. J'étais plus morte que vive mais j'ai tenu bon. Je me suis enfuie une nuit et je me suis rendue à l'endroit ou Miyuki vivait attendant la rentrée. J'avais peur aussi pour elle parce que sa famille a été décimée, tu sais.

-Oui. Je suis content que tu sois venue à Serpentard, mais qu'à la fois, la politique de Voldemort ne sois pas ta tasse de thé. C'est rassurant. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur que tu ne te vantes d'être sa fille.

-C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée... Naître... Je me suis même demandé pourquoi ma mère m'a donnée vie alors qu'elle savait ce que je risquais de devenir avec un père comme le mien. Heureusement que Miyuki était là pour moi. Elle a réchauffé mon coeur de glace.

-Ton coeur n'est pas de glace.

-Comment ne pas avoir un coeur de glace quand on est la fille de la pire personne qui n'ait jamais existé? Comment ne pas avoir un coeur de glace quand on s'appelle Heavenly Jedusor? Quand on porte ce nom, avoir un coeur de glace, c'est une question de survie.

-Alors la glace a fondu, tout comme l'eau s'est écoulée sous les ponts.

-Peut être qu'elle a fondu, mais avant, la glace qui prenait a place de mon coeur était impénètrable, infracassable. Je pouvais tuer déjà à l'âge de huit ans, j'étais plus froide que la pierre, plus méchante que mon père, je n'en douterais pas. On m'avait si bien endoctrinée, si bien convaincue que parce que j'était la fille de Voldemort, je devait haïr tout le monde que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'utilisais la magie noire à l'école pour me venger des gens qui y étaient. Ils me prenaient pour une folle. Et je l'étais. Mon père, ou plutot le tuteur qu'il a désigné pour veiller sur mon éducation, m'a appris à détester les moldus et je les ai détestés. Je leur jetais des sorts horribles et le ministère de la magie me craignait et m'a envoyée au Japon. Tu te rends compte, à même pas dix ans, j'avais déjà du sang sur les mains et il ne s'en ira jamais.

-Il aurait fallu un miracle, un ange, pour te sortir de cette situation.

-Je l'ai trouvé cet ange. Et lui aussi avait besoin d'un ange, d'un miracle.

-Qui?

-Miyuki.

-Pardon? Miyuki semble tout à fait bien.

-Comme je semble être bien. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et j'ai sauvé la sienne. Nous avons autant besoin l'une de l'autre. Nous nous complètons.

-Tu as beaucoup changé alors. Tu es presque parfaite aujourd'hui.

-Je ne prétend pas être parfaite, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai changé. La mort qui était ma meilleure amie est devenue ma pire ennemie, tout comme mon père. Il est lui-même la mort. Aujourd'hui, je veux le combattre, je veux racheter tout ce sang qui souille mes mains."

**Et voilà! J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme le drnier était un peu trop basé sur Miyuki, j'ai voulu que celui-ci le soit plus sur Heavenly.**

**J'éspère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. Moi je l'ai me bien, vraiment, sans me jeter des fleurs.**

**Voilà Bisou bien baveuxxxx.**

**La Vamp94.**


	4. Première Répétition

_**Les Atomic Mushrooms**_

_Dans ce chapitre il va y avoir des initiales. Alors H: Heavenly, M: Miyuki et rarement Hr: Hermione, Mt: Mitsuki. Kan deux personnes chantent ensembl c'est E initiales. Par exemple ensemble Heavenly et Miyuki EHM._

_Bsx_

**Chapitre 4: Première répétition**

Le réveil du samedi matin fut très dur. Miyuki et Heavenly se surèlevèrent grâce à leurs coudes et retombèrent d'un même geste sur leurs matelas. Miyuki mit la tête sous l'oreiller. La lumière du soleil perçait déjà à travers la fenêtre.

"Ch... est... rrrou... arare..., fit Miyuki la tête sous l'oreiller.

-J'ai rien compris., répondit Heavenly d'une voix endormie.

-C'EST TROP BARBARE!!!, reprit Miyuki en sortant la tête de sous l'oreiller."

Les jeunes filles allèrent à la douche et descendirent dans leur salle commune, puis sortirent pour aller petit-déjeuner. Elle croisèrent Pansy en chemin, qui, dès qu'elle les vit, partit se cacher dérrière une statue. Les deux amies rigolèrent et rejoignirent la Grande salle presque vide où Hermione et Mitsuki les attendait à leur table, seules à l'exception de Kotaro Takeda et Keishiro Asami avec qui elles parlaient tranquillement. Miyuki et Heaven s'assirent à la table et se servirent de la nourriture. Rogue partait de la table des professeurs, vide à présent, et s'arrêta à celle des concurrentes.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles, lança-t-il. Je vous attendrais dans la salle de répétition à 9h00 pile. Pour y aller, prenez le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, mais arrêtez-vous juste avant l'entrée de celle-ci. Il y a un tableau avec une sorcière qui joue de piano, sur la droite. Vous direz "Battez les tambours de guerre", c'est le mot de passe. Et je vous attendrais. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en retard, alors dépêchez-vous, il vous reste vingt minutes."

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

-Ouais, ben ça promet..., soupira Hermione en continuant de jouer désespérémment avec sa tranche de bacon."

Miyuki et Heaven regagnèrent leur salle commune et se préparèrent sans se presser. Heavenly demanda l'heure à Miyuki. Elle lui répondit mollement qu'il était 8h57. Elles réalisèrent qu'elles étaient en retard. Il ne leur restait que trois minutes pour aller des cachots les plus profonds à la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour [_V94: Délire de moi... avec moi... C: T'as pas été le chercher très loin celui-là._. Elles arrivèrent devant le portrait de La Grosse Dame où Mitsuki et Hermione commençaient à s'impatienter. Mitsuki ouvrit la bouche pour les réprimander, mais sa soeur lui attrapa la manche et la tira pour l'inciter à courir avec elles. Elle coururent aussi qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'au tableau où Hermione dut se reprendre trois fois avec le mot de passe tellement elle était éssoufflée. Elle arrivèrent enfin dans la salle où les attendait effectivement Rogue et une scène. Mitsuki s'arrêta de justesse pour ne pas rentrer dans Hermione, Heavenly fit la même avec Mitsuki, mais Miyuki fonça dans Heaven [_C: Domino?_. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Miyuki et Heavenly se mirent à rire.

"Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire?, gronda Rogue.

-C'est qu'on a oublié nos instruments., expliqua Heaven." [C:_ Boulet !_

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent à la fenêtre pour pronnoncer chacune un "accio instruments". Les instruments arrivèrent bien vite. Hermione qui avait ammené sa batterie par un sortilège de lévitation l'installa en fond de scène. Heaven l'obligea à avancer un peu plus sa batterie. Elle possédait une guitare rouge avec des points blancs. La basse de Miyuki était bleue avec des tas de petits champignons rouges et noirs au regard méchant. Quant à la batterie d'Hermione, elle était verte avec, sur la grosse caisse, un énorme dessin qui représentait un baril où était marqué "Caution- Atomic Mushrooms" en rouge d'où débordait des tas champignons jaunes et oranges. Mitsuki avait un synthé tout simple avec un peu partout des images de champignons tous colorés.

"Vous avez quatre chansons pour me surprendre., annonça Rogue, sceptique du talent des jeunes filles."

Miyuki murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie et Mitsuki les observa rire. Elles étaient tellement naturelles avec la musique. Seulement quand elles en jouait, elle se révélaient vraiment. Toutes les deux se cachaient sous un perpétuel masque trompeur. Heavenly projetait l'image d'une petite terreur, de quelqu'un de méchant alors qu'elle était très douce et sympathique. Miyuki, elle, renvoyait l'idée d'une fille toujours joyeuse, sans jamais aucun problème alors qu'elle souffrait beaucoup, mais en silence.

Heavenly se retourna vers ses amies et proposa: " Hot, Avril Lavigne?". Les autres acceptèrent joyeusement ce choix et se mirent à jouer.

_M:You're so good to me Baby, baby _

_H:I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
M:I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
H:I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
M:I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
H:Now you're in and you can't get out_

EHM:You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby baby  
You're so good to me baby baby

M:I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
H:And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
M:And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
H:And I will let you do anything, again and again  
M:Now you're in and you can't get out

EHM:You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby baby  
You're so good to me baby baby

H:Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
M:Hold me love me  
Don't ever go

EHM:You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby baby  
You're so good to me baby baby

Rogue ne dit rien. Hermine commençait sérieusement à angoisser, Mitsuki la regardait et Miyuki et Heaven se souriaient bêtement. Mitsuki proposa alors: "Et si on faisait Fall Out Boy, euh... Thriller?". Les autres aquièscèrent et elles se lancèrent dans leur choix.

_H:I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm  
when you passed out  
M:I couldn't bring myself to call  
except to call it quits  
H:best friends  
M:ex-friends till the end  
H:better off as lovers  
and not the other way around  
M:racing through the city  
H:windows down  
EHM:in the back of yellow checkered cars  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
_

_M:this city says...  
come hell or high water  
H:well i'm feeling hot and wet  
M:i can't commit to a thing  
H:be it heart or hospital  
M:best friends  
H:ex-friends till the end  
M:better off as lovers  
and not the other way around  
H:racing through the city  
M:windows down  
EHM:in the back of yellow checkered cars  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
H:the tombstones were waiting  
M:they were half-engraved  
H:they knew it was over  
M:just didn't know the date  
EHM:and i cast a spell over the west to make you think of me  
H:the same way i think of you  
M:this is a love song in my own away  
EHM:happily ever after below the waist  
best friends  
ex-friends till the end  
better off as lovers  
racing through the city  
windows down  
in the back of yellow checkered cars  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
H:best friends M: yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
H:ex-friends till the end  
better off as lovers M:yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
and not the other way around  
H:ex-friends till the end M:yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh  
H:better off as lovers M:yo-ho-oh. whoa-oh _

Rogue resta une fois de plus muet et ne dut pas attendre pour que Miyuki fasse le choix de la troisième chanson: "One of those girls? C'est encore Avril Lavigne!". Mitsuki, Hermione et Heavenly firent oui de la tête.

_M:La la la, la la la la_

H:I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen or where you've been  
Who's got money

M:I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside I know why  
You're talking to him

H:I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

EHM:[Chorus  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

M:Oh oh oh  
H:Off to the next one

M:Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

M:She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while, you're in denial  
And now it's too late

H:The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

M:I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

EHM:[Chorus

H:You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
M:She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
H:She's so insane, so insane  
M:She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

EHM:[Chorus

H:Oh oh oh  
M:Off to the next one  
H:Oh oh yeah yeah  
M:Off to the next one 

Rogue ne dit toujours rien. Heavenly se trouva bête d'attendre qu'il se décide à ouvrir sa bouche et se retourna pour décider la prochaine et dernière chanson. Hermione proposa: "Fall Out Boy, Fame Infamy!? Je la kiffes à la batterie!". Ce fut le oui totalitaire.

_M:I'm a preacher  
Sweating in the pew  
For the salvation  
I'm bringing you  
H:I'm a salesman  
I'm selling you hooks, and plans  
And myself, making demands_

Refrain

EHM:When I'm all alone  
I just dance by mylsef  
And you draw my hips narrow  
volume goes with the truth  
Seem in off "I am well in the bed  
But I am better with a pen  
The Kid was well  
But I went into his head

H:I'm a god gift  
Why he bless me with  
Such a spirit outside  
A conscience equipped  
M:I am poisoned way in which I am  
When I think of you  
There is too much green  
To feel blue

EHM:Refrain

When I'm all alone  
I just dance by mylsef  
And you draw my hips narrow  
volume goes with the truth  
Seem in off "I am well in the bed 

_But I am better with a pen_

_I am well in the bed  
But I am better with a pen  
I am well in the bed  
But I am better with a pen_

_The Kid was well  
But I went into his head _

La bibliothèque était parfaitement calme en dehors des cris de joie que poussaient les "Atomic Mushrooms".

"Ca lui a plu!, cria Hermione. Tu rends comptes[_V94: C'est normal que ce soit sans le te _.

-Ben c'est Génial, nan?, grogna Draco qui commençait à sérieusement souffrir de la tête.

-C'est moi ou notre petit Draco est éxecrable aujourd'hui?, questionna ironiquement Miyuki. [C: _L'a pas eu son content de câlins? Harry viens t'occuper de ton copain !_

-Non. Non, mais vos cris m'insupportent.

-Que tu es détestable quand tu t'y mets, Draco.

-Chéri, commença Harry, c'est normal qu'elles soient joyeuses...

-Oui c'est tout à fait normal!, approuva Heaven, la mine boudeuse.

-Dis tu es sure que ce borné de blondinet est notre cousin, Mitsuki?, interrogea Miyuki.

-Oui, absolument!, répondit sa soeur amusée.

-Je le prends comme un compliment, merci., ironisa Draco.

-Tu veux que je te sortes tous les compliments que tu m'as fait à moi!!?, s'énerva Miyuki.

-Tu fais vraiment penser à Kyô, Miyu des fois..., soupira Mitsuki [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°1: Kyô c'est un personnage dans le manga Fruits Basket_.

-Quoi?!? Pourquoi?!

-Toujours à te plaindre!

-Et ben toi tu me fais penser à Yuki, toujours à te plaindre que je me plains[_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°2: Yuki, c'est le cousin de Kyô_.

-C'est faux!

-Vous me faites vraiment penser à eux, vous deux!, dit Heaven.

-Quoi?!, firent les deux soeurs ensemble.

-Toujours à vous battre ou vous disputez pour un rien. [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°3: Yuki et Kyô sont des cousins qui se disputent sans arrêts pour un rien parce que Yuki est Jaloux de Kyô et Kyô est jalousx dee Yuki. Pour plus de détails je vous renvoies aux mangas Fruits basket._

-C'est faux!, protesta Miyuki. Et puis d'abord c'est elle qui me cherche tout le temps!

-La seule différence c'est qu'en combat,; Miyuki est plus forte que Mitsu. [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°4: Yuki et Kyô se battent pour de vari, mais Yuki est plus fort que Kyô. Le seul but de Kyô c'est de battre un jour Yuki en combat._

-Oui, ca c'est vrai!

-Hé!, hurla la bibliothéquaire. Si vous voulez crier, faites le dehors."

Elle s'en alla furieuse.

Tout le monde rigola et puis il s'en allèrent manger. Les quatre jeunes filles des "Atomic Mushrooms" gagnèrent leur table et saluèrent chacun leur conccurent préféré.

"Salut Gus!, salua Miyuki.

-Hello Miyu!, répondit Gustav.

-Bijour Dean!, lança Hermione [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°5: Dean Butterworth est le batteur de Good Charlotte._.

-Salut Hermione!, répondit le garçon.

-Coucou Kotaro!, salua de son côté Mitsuki.

-Oh 'jour Mitsuki!, répondit Kotaro.

-Salut Youki!, fit Heavenly [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°6: Dans la fic il ya 4 "Yuki" alors faites attention. Bon d'bord, il y a Yuki (qui se prononce You-ki) qui est en fait le surnom de miyuki. Ensuit 'y a Youki Jinu ( Yo-ou-ki Ji-nou ) qui est un des participants au concours, il fait partit du duo malfique qui vient de la Chine. Il va y avoir Yuki Soma (You-ki aussi) dont nous avons tant parler dans les 4 premiers bavardages utlra spéciaus sur presque rien et enfin Yûki Kurosu ( You-ou-ki Kou-ro-sou) qui est l'héroine (pas la drogue hein :p... voilà ce que c'est quand on est une habitiée...) de Vampire Knight, un autre manga que jadore. Je vous conceilles de vous approchez parce qu'ils apparaissent tous dans deux chapitres! C: J'ai mal à la tête moi, tu me passes l'aspirine V94, STP ?_

-Salut Heaven!, répondit Youki."

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°7: Eux aussi ils font des bavardages ultra-spéciaux sur presque rien XD C: No comment_. Puis tout le monde partit et les derniers à se lever de la table des concurrents furent Gustav et Miyuki qui rigolaient beaucoup. Ils se quittèrent dans le hall après s'être dit bonne nuit et de s'être faits la bise. Miyuki rejoignit les cachots mais devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, un jeune homme attendait. Miyuki le reconnut comme étant le beau Serdaigle de dernière année.

"Euh... Salut..., bafouiilla-t-il.

-Salut..., répondit Miyuki en souriant, mais en en étant surprise. Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là?

-Ben, ça va me sembler difficile de t'expliquer par des mots...

-Alors il va me sembler difficile de comprendre alors .

-Oh non, tu verras, c'est tout simple."

Le Serdaigle s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Miyuki en fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de fermer les yeux. Mais se laissant aller, elle lui rendit son baiser et ferma alors les yeux. Puis il dessérèrent leur étreinte.

"Alors tu as compris?, demanda le Serdaigle.

-Pas exactement... Tu peux recommencer pour voir?"

Ils se réembrassèrent.

"Dis, commença Miyuki. Tu connais mon nom mais je connais pas le tiens.

-Ah pardon. Moi c'est James Dorington." [C: _je sais pô pourquoi mais je l'aime pas du tout ce mec. Théo ramène tes fesses, ta copine te trompe !!!_

En un dernier bisous, chacun rejoignit sa salle commune.

"Ah bah te voilà!, hurla Heavenly. Ca fait une plombe qu'on t'attend! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec Gustav? Nan mais je te jure! Je te signale qu'on a une partie de clodo à terminer [_V94: Bavardage Ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°8: Le clodo c'est un jeu de carte dont j'ai jamais compris les règles --. Mais on va dire que eux, ils les savent. C: C'est pas comme le pouilleux ?_ Et... Miyuki... Tu m'écoutes? MIYUKI[C: Tiens Heaven commence à faire dans le lâcher de décibels maintenant ?"

-M'appellerait-on?, questionna Miyuki mollement. [C: _Je crois que t'es la seule de la planète à ne pas avoir entendu... Mais vu que c'est toi qui gueules d'habitude..._

-Tu te sens bien?

-J'me mieux suis sentie jamais.

-Oui et ben... Eh quoi? J'ai pas compris... Ca veut pas dire grand chose ce que tu as dit en fait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé??

-James Dorington m'a embrassée...

-C'est génial! Euh c'est qui James Dorington?

-Un Serdaigle de dernière année.

-Mais c'est Fantastiqueuh!!!

-Qu'est-ce qui est fantastique?, demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

-Miyuki a un copain.

-C'est pas mon copain!, protesta la japonnaise. Il m'a juste embrassée." [C: _C'est la vengeance Miyu, t'as pas arrêté de faire chier Heaven avec Bill._

Tous trois rigolèrent. Ils firent leur partie de Clodo et chacun regagna son lit assez tard dans la soirée.

**C'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'éspère qui'il vous a plu malgré ses trois tonnes de bavardages ultra-spéciaux sur presques rien...**

**Bon voilà je vous embrasse bien fort!!**

**Bisous**

**Vampirella94.**

**Ps : Cae tu pourrais laisser un messagge pour une fois, espèce d'associable!**

**Caelida : Pas envie**

**Ps n°2: J'ai des supers idées! La première c'est que Miyuki soit une vampirette et Heavenly une loup-garou. Mais je comprendrais que Cae ne veuille pas voir son personnage être une loup-garou, alors ce serait marrant que ce soir une animagus...**

**Caelida : Du moment que tu ne me fais pas la transformer en pigeon, poulet, dalmatien ou ver de terre, çà me va.**

**Et la troisième ce serait que ce soit des métamorphomages.**

**Bisous**

**Ps n°3: Je suii bête, on peut pas être métamorphomages si cae est une animagus!! Pouah quelle conneuh!!**

**Caelida: Tu viens juste d'avoir une illumination ?**

**Ciao.**

**Ps n°4: Désolée pour tous les Ps...**

**Gros bisous!!! **

**Mitsuki Malefoy (de son vrai nom, Mituski Inugami)**

**Date actuelle: 8 septembre 1995**

**Age: 15 ans**

**Taille: 1m64**

**Poids: 54 kilos**

**Groupe sanguin: AB**

**Date de naissance: 12 avril 1980**

**Caractère: De nature calme, mais facilement énervable par sa soeur, Mitsuki est très appreciée des garçons. Elle n'est pas très sportive et est très douce.**

**Particularité: Elle peut se transformer en Corbeau.**

**Physique: Brune aux cheveux arrivants au épaules, fins et raides. Yeux bleus-gris, visage fin, lèvres claires et fines. Visage de taille moyenne.**

**Groupe: Elle est la pianiste du groupe. Elle rencontre Heavenly en 1989. Elle décide de faire un groupe avec sa soeur et Heavenly en 1991.**

**Famille: Elle est la première fille de Akiro Inugami et Angell Malefoy. Elle aura une petite soeur en 1981, Miyuki qui est tout son contraire mais avec qui elle s'entend très bien. Elle va habiter chez son oncle et sa tante, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et leur unique fils Draco Malefoy à la mort de ses parents. Mais Miyuki ne viendra pas avec elle. **


End file.
